The New Beginnings
by Konomi-Yuzuhara
Summary: Well this is all about Momiji and a girl, he falls in love with...but it will include TohruXKyou, HatoriXmadeup and YukiXmadeup...Plus maybe what will happen in the future! Please R&R!


A/N: Of course this is an FB story. The couples in my story are fun: Kyou/Tohru, Yuki/Will, Momiji/Lili, Hatori/Ami, Hatsuharu/Angel (Me!) & Ayame & Mine. Also if I show Ritsu, he has been turned into a girl...no flaming about it please...and in later of the chapters, I'm going to make it a couple or more years into the future where their children take their roles as the zodiac animals.

Angel: Ok…I'm going to make a damn story I can finish!

Meowth: Are you sure?

Angel: Yes…

Bakura: Positive?

Angel: Yes…

Meowth: Lying?

Angel: Probably…do the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: Angel doesn't own any FB Manga or animes used in the story! Sparkly!

**_Chapter One: New Friends_**

It's been 2 years since the Sohma curse has been lifted…cured…whatever and all has been well in the Sohma Residence. "Tohru! Hiya Tohru! Let's go play hide and seek with Kisa!" Momiji shouted from the top of the gate of the Sohma Estates. "Ohh! Hello Kyo-o-o-o-u!"

Kyou turned red out of anger as Tohru tried to calm him down, "Oh please don't yell at Momiji…" she said calmly. Kyou sighed and nodded as the gates opened. As they opened, a girl with bright blonde hair and blue stood there.

"This is oh so great and beautiful Lili Sakano! Ryuichi Sakano's sister" Momiji introduced. "Isn't she pretty, Tohru? Kyou?" he asked holding her hand tightly.

"Wow…Yes" Tohru said smiling, "She's beautiful…I'm Tohru…Tohru Honda…and this is my boyfriend Kyou…" she bowed gracefully as did Kyou.

"Yeah…Lili don't let Kyou's hot temper bother you!" Momiji said. You then hear a loud SMACK. "Waahh! Tohru! Kyou is hitting me!" he shouted crying as well.

Lili giggled lightly as she bowed to Tohru, "Pleasure to meet you Tohru…Kyou…" Lili said in a sweet voice.

"Come on Tohru! Hatori is waiting to see you!" Momiji said holding both Lili and Tohru's hands. He started to sing aloud and Lili joined in even though she didn't know what she was singing as they walked, Kyou was following closely behind watching the rabbit's every move. When they made it to Hatori's house, Tohru noticed that Hatori had visitors. Momiji knocked on the door and said, "Hari! Kyou and Tohru are here!"

"Please come in." Hatori said calmly as the door slid open. Momiji, Lili, Kyou and Tohru lift their shoes on the porch as the came in wearing slippers. Tohru & Kyou saw Yuki with a girl, she had long pink hair and red eyes. She also had little cat ears which Kyou and Tohru did not ask why. The girl was wearing a pink and red maid's outfit that she got from Ayame.

"Oh Hello Kyou…Hello Tohru" Hatori said, "Please sit down." On Hatori's left was another woman. She had short ice blue hair and blue eyes. She wore blue jeans and a white dress shirt.

"Hello" said the woman and the girl next to Yuki.

Yuki blushed as she spoke, "I'm Will…Will Katsuharu!" Will said bowing her head, "And your Tohru right? Yuki has been tell me so much about you!" she said sweetly.

"Oh and my name is Ami Katsuharu. I'm Will's older sister…hehe pleasure to meet you Tohru…and Kyou lets not forget you…Shigure came and said a bit about you before checking on Akito" Ami said smiling, "Your trouble maker."

"Oh no! Kyou's not a trouble maker" Tohru said pulling Kyou to sit next to her.

Kyou glared at Yuki as Yuki glared at him, "What are you looking at you, baka neko?" Yuki said.

"Nothing, you stupid nezumi!" shouted Kyou.

"Don't shout, neko!"

"And why can't I!" Kyou shouted standing up, "You know your damn punk ass face…is really pissing me off!"

Yuki stood up, "Well I can't say that I believe you but your pissing me off your stupid cat!" he said shifting into a fighting position.

_End of chapter 1_

Bakura & Meowth: Wow...O.O

Angel: Yay! I finished the chapter...but it short...I'll make the next one long promise if...you give good reviews! Muwahahaha! xD

Haru: kisses Angel Thats my girl!

Angel: Please review and no flaming please!


End file.
